De l'autre côté du miroir One shot
by Alicelle
Summary: OS!  Parfois, il vaudrait mieux ne pas entendre ce que l'on ne voudrait pas savoir.  Harry va en faire la triste expérience en se trouvant dans la même pièce que cet homme qui le déteste tant mais qui cache un lourd secret.


Bonjour,

Tous les personnages tirés de l'œuvre Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Cette fiction est à placer dans le film « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers », après qu'Harry est découvert le miroir du Rised (je vous laisse le soin de décider où vous préféreriez placer ce passage ) )

Je répondrais à toutes les reviews bien évidement.

De l'autre côté du miroir

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et un vent froid soufflait sur Poudlard. Malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledore, Harry n'avait qu'une idée en tête : revoir ses parents, même si ce n'était qu'à travers un miroir. Le jeune homme se leva prudemment pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre et se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité avant de se lancer à travers les couloirs de l'école.

Etrangement, il ne croisa aucun professeur et arriva rapidement devant la porte de la salle ou se trouvait l'objet de sa convoitise. Il sorti sa baguette.

-« Alohomora ! » Chuchota-t-il en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit spontanément.

Toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, Harry pénétra dans la salle qui abritait le miroir du Rised. Il laissa glisser sa cape mais la garda à la main en s'approchant du miroir. Comme la première fois, Harry pu à nouveau voir ses parents et ils lui manquaient énormément. S'il avait pu, il les aurait arrachés de ce maudit miroir pour les avoir près de lui.

Lily mit ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, elle ne pouvait pas parler mais ses yeux exprimaient à eux seuls tout l'amour et toute la fierté qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils. James lui, avait un sourire bienveillant. Harry se mit à leur parler mais soudain, un bruit interrompit son discours passionné. C'était le bruit de la serrure de la porte. Harry jetta un regard désespéré au miroir et revêtit sa cape juste à temps.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrez une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, toute de noir vêtu et les cheveux gras. Il vit Rogue refermer prudemment la porte et s'approcher du miroir à son tour et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ce que Rogue voyait, son désir le plus profond mais il n'eut pas besoin de donner quoi que ce soit car le professeur de potion se mit à parler tout seul.

-« Si tu savais comme tu me manque Lily… » Dit-il

-*Non, il ne peut pas parler de ma mère ?* Pensa Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière…. Faire en sorte que les choses soient différentes. Si seulement tu n'avais pas épousé James… » Continua Rogue inconscient de ne pas être seul.

Cette fois Harry ne pouvais plus douter du fait que l'homme en noir parlait de sa mère, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de stupeur qui lui vint et tenta de se contrôler pour ne pas l'attaquer.

-« Oui, je ne devrais pas être là, je le sais bien mais… Toi non plus tu ne devrais pas être là où tu es. Si on avait chacun fait les bons choix, tout aurait pu être différent, tu aurais pu être à moi… » Dit Rogue, le point serré sur le miroir et la voix tremblante. « Je crois même que j'aurais pu aimer Harry s'il avait été mon fils. C'est vrai que je le déteste parce qu'il me rappelle trop James mais, il a tes yeux… Tes si beaux yeux … »

Harry retint un haut le cœur, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait ni ce qu'il entendait ! Severus Rogue était amoureux de Lily ! C'était la meilleure de l'année ! Ça lui faisait bizarre d'entendre cet homme parler de lui autrement qu'en utilisant « Potter ». Il avait envie de partir en courant mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir comme si une partie de lui voulait savoir ce qu'il allait encore révéler.

D'un coup, Rogue tomba à genoux et, même si Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux, il pleurait !

-« Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu te protéger de Vol… Du mage noir… Si j'avais fait plus attention, tu serais encore en vie aujourd'hui. Mais comme je l'ai promis, je protègerai Harry même si ça doit me coûter la vie et puis si je meurs, au moins, je pourrais te rejoindre Lily… Mon amour… »

Harry se retint à nouveau de vomir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le tableau : sa mère mariée à Rogue et lui, en fils modèle. Plutôt mourir !

Il décida de s'en aller mais marcha sur une pierre et fit du bruit. Rogue se redressa d'un coup en brandissant sa baguette en direction du bruit mais ne vit rien du tout.

-« Qui est là ? » Brailla-t-il.

-« Severus ? » Dit une voix qui venait de la porte.

-« Professeur Dumbledore ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. » Dit-il en rangeant sa baguette.

-« Severus, vous ne devriez pas être ici, vous le savez. Vous ne ferez pas revenir Lily et vous vous faites du mal. »

-« Oui mais…. »

-« Le mieux que vous ayez à faire est de veillez sur Harry…» Il regarda en direction du jeune caché sous la cape « …En souvenir de sa défunte mère. »

-« Je sais et c'est ce que je fais. » Lança Rogue avant de quitter la pièce.

Dumbledore attendit que la porte se referme.

-« Tu ne devrais pas être ici Harry ! »

Harry laisse tomber sa cape.

-« Lui non plus n'aurait pas dû ! » Dit Harry en pointant la porte du doigt. «Mais au moins, ça m'aura permis d'apprendre des choses comme le fait que… Que Rogue est en partie responsable de la mort de mes parents ! »

-« Harry, comme je l'ai dit : tu n'aurais pas dû être ici, ni entendre ce que Severus a pu dire. Même si c'est contraire à mes principes et à ceux de l'école, je me vois dans l'obligation d'effacer cela de tes… »

-« Non ! » Le coupa Harry. « Vous n'avez pas le droit professeur ! »

-« Je suis désolée. » Se contenta de répondre Dumbledore.

Le directeur leva sa baguette et lança un « stupéfix » a Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il se pétrifia sur place. Dumbledore ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux d'Harry qui le suppliait de ne pas faire ce qu'il comptait faire. Malgré tout, un « Oblivate » franchit les lèvres du vieil homme et Harry oublia peu à peu les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait beau essayer de les retenir, ils glissaient entre les mains comme du sable.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux dans la salle du miroir face à Dumbledore, il été très gêné.

-« Pro…Professeur… Je… »

-« Je pense que tu devrais retourner dans ton lit avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de ton absence Harry. »

-« Oui professeur. »

Harry ramassa sa cape et se glissa dessous à nouveau. Il refit le chemin dans le sens inverse. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, cela ne lui parut pas étrange car il se souvenait d'avoir pu revoir ses parents encore une fois. Le jeune Gryffondor ne se douta jamais que sa mémoire avait été effacée par l'un des hommes qu'il admirait le plus et Dumbledore savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, pour Harry et pour Severus. S'il devait savoir ce que Rogue avait éprouvé pour sa mère, il l'apprendrait de la bouche de ce dernier.


End file.
